


逢场作爱

by Universe42



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universe42/pseuds/Universe42
Summary: 419剧情，
Kudos: 9





	逢场作爱

金辉映是个浪荡随意的富二代，有一天去了一家新开的赌场，侍者介绍说这里有你从未有过的全新体验，金辉映笑还有我没玩过的，然后就进了一间台球室，里面是柳太阳，金辉映见色起意跟他说我们赌台球吧，输了就脱一件，柳太阳意味不明的笑着答应，金辉映又笑着说我很会打台球哦，然后他们就开始打，结果金辉映脱到只剩一条底裤柳太阳还是衣冠楚楚坐在台球桌上看他笑。

金辉映恼羞成怒说你出老千了吧，扯过柳太阳的领带就开始亲。

柳太阳笑了笑也不推开猴急的金辉映，使了点劲扳过他的下颌，伸舌探进金辉映的口腔，有些浪荡的交缠，金辉映的手开始撩柳太阳的衣摆贴着肌肤往上摸，意乱情迷的，却措不及防的被大力摁在台球桌上

“这位先生”  
“你是不是，搞错什么了”

柳太阳俯下身气息喷在金辉映脸上轻轻的呢喃着，冷凉的手往下滑去，握住了金辉映勃起的性器，上下撸动着，金辉映挣扎要坐起来，台球桌硌的他腰难受，柳太阳两条长腿分开来压着他不让他动，把他仅剩的一件衣物脱了下来。

金辉映有些激烈的挣扎起来，但很快就没有力气了，阴茎被使了些力捏了捏后套上了个束缚器，两颗睾丸被绑缚住，龟头被黑色特质绑带绑的涨红

“你干嘛！”金辉映急了，“你这样我怎么做”

柳太阳笑了笑，将他翻过来，金辉映脸狠狠地摩擦在台球桌上，“它可没什么用处呢”  
金辉映还要说些什么，柳太阳干脆利落的摁了遥控器的开始，绑缚着睾丸的绑带上的钢珠开始高频率的震动，金辉映只能面色潮红的呜咽  
柳太阳拿过台球桌屉里的润滑，倒在比常人要长些的手指上，不留情的探进没被开发过的后穴，粗暴且快速的捅插着

“好痛啊!你妈的！轻...轻一点呜呜”

柳太阳将有些长的挡住视线的刘海别在耳后“再骂一会就肏你肏的再狠一点。”

金辉映不吱声了，缺乏锻练的窄腰被柳太阳一掌握住，束缚器的高速振动让金辉映马眼一阵阵发麻，顶端却被束缚着射不出来，他脱力的往下滑，柳太阳索性让他跪伏在丝绒质地毯上，将他腰抬高了些，又加进一根手指在泥泞的穴口扩张

边将西装裤拉下来些，跟秀气五官不符的狰狞肉棒就打在金辉映的臀部上，金辉映害怕的往前缩，柳太阳对准艳红的小口就要挤进去，刚插进去一小半，金辉映就在那哭着痛，狭窄的甬道一缩一缩的夹得又疼又爽，

柳太阳狠狠抽了下他的屁股“你能不能放松点”

金辉映眼睛发红的回头看他“我本来就是插别人的，现在给你插我，你还要打我，你还不给我射。”

柳太阳又无语又好笑“谁让你来挑拨我的？”  
柳太阳叹了口气，“那你先给我口一下吧”，khy如释重负的大力点头，以为自己被放过了，下一秒就被一根细长的棍子顶进穴内呼了声痛。

“不要饿到你后面的嘴了”

金辉映被顶的想吐，没给缓冲的机会嘴里就塞进了粗热的性器

“会舔吗？”柳太阳掌心摩擦着他的后颈，一下又一下，金辉映却总觉得下一秒就会收紧 “会吗？嗯？”

金辉映慌忙点头，伸出舌头摩蹭柱体到底部，两只手照顾着睾丸，又从下至上的舔过，整个肉棒都湿漉漉的，有些怯的抬头看柳太阳，柳太阳指深深的插进金辉映的发间 “继续。”柳太阳眼神晦暗不明的低头看金辉映

金辉映就不情不愿的吞吐起硕大的肉棒，握住柱体的手也湿湿黏黏的，台球杆插在洞里的感觉不舒服，痒又有点涨，顶的他尿意憋涨，他缩了缩后穴，长长的台球杆就动了动往外滑。

“夹紧。”柳太阳声音有些沙哑，同时将他头摁下去整个含住高昂的性器，金辉映喉咙收缩的感觉爽的他想射，他又拽着金辉映头发将他拉起来，金辉映脸憋的通红大口吸着气

“干嘛啊？你不想射吗？”金辉映自己前面憋的难受，又忍不住埋怨的瞪柳太阳

“更想肏你”

柳太阳将已经被肠液润滑混合液体沾的湿滑的台球杆拿出来，两手将金辉映两瓣臀肉往两边扒开，直直的整根没入

金辉映痛的脚乱蹬，又被柳太阳发狠的顶了到底，“乖一点一会让你射”金辉映把脸深深的埋进臂弯不说话柳太阳皱了皱眉，停住没在动作俯身贴住金辉映汗津津的后背，吻了吻金辉映的后颈“很痛？”

“我膝盖好痛”金辉映声音低低的说，“嗯..”柳太阳应了一声，将他翻过身，性器在里面摩擦内壁转了一圈，金辉映又哼唧起来，柳太阳把金辉映两条腿捞到腰上，让他夹紧自己，捧着金辉映脸浅浅的吻了起来，手指抚慰着金辉映胸前的浅粉乳头，金辉映痛的整个人软乎乎的由着柳太阳亲，柳太阳看他放松了些就缓慢的一下下顶弄着。

金辉映双手不自觉的搂住柳太阳脖子，呜嗯的呻吟着，舌头交缠在一起黏湿又淫荡的像分不开一般。

下体连接处一阵阵肉体拍打的水声，金辉映有些肉感而结实的大腿缠在柳太阳的腰上，臀部开始随着性器的频率迎合着“你让我射好不好”金辉映边跟柳太阳接吻边含混不清的说着柳太阳笑了笑  
“你乖一点。”  
金辉映不乐意了，“我还不够乖吗？都这样给你肏了......啊~”柳太阳不知道顶过哪一点，金辉映话讲到一半溢出一声呻吟来，身体又开始哆嗦，天知道他有多想射，阴茎上的钢珠按摩的他舒爽的头皮发麻恨不得立马能射，“我真的受不了了”金辉映委屈的抓柳太阳手，柳太阳笑着只加快了顶撞的速度，来回顶撞那一处敏感，金辉映有些恍惚的仰长脖颈，唾液都有些难以吞咽

柳太阳手上动作不停的揉捏金辉映的乳头，三重刺激让金辉映脑中频闪个不停快意却找不到出口，金辉映受不了的开始哭，柳太阳用拇指抹掉他的眼泪，“一会你就会很爽了”

金辉映摇着头推柳太阳的胸膛，一个劲夹紧后穴，柳太阳被紧热的后穴夹得爽的要命，大掌揉捏着金辉映的臀肉让他放松“一会给你夹断了” 这样的揉捏让他更加感到强烈的刺激，后穴控制不住的收缩着，柳太阳看金辉映脸色潮红的有些不正常怕自己玩的太过  
就开始加速的冲撞，每下都顶撞在最深处，猛烈的抽插了快百来下，顶在最深处，将浓热的精液射进了穴内，顺带给金辉映解开了绑带

金辉映的性器憋的久了有些射不出来，可怜的吐着什么就是射不出来，金辉映又开始哭了“你把我搞坏了”  
柳太阳给他上下撸动了几下，金辉映才颤颤巍巍地射了出来

yty留在里面没退出来，阴茎还半硬着，轻轻揉捏着khy臀瓣想让他放松一点，khy身体抽搐着，嘴角有些恍惚的勾起来笑还低喘着，柳太阳摸了摸他的脸“爽吗”

金辉映不说话，眼睛湿湿的看了他一眼，柳太阳就把手指伸进金辉映口中搅弄几下，伸进去按压他的舌，顶着口腔，“很爽吧？”金辉映又抽搐了一下，肠液和精液从肉棒和穴口的缝隙间溢出来

“但是我还没玩够呢”

柳太阳说完这句话，阴茎又有硬起来的趋势，金辉映整个人汗淋淋的像从水里捞出来一样“我给你口好不好，不要做了”  
柳太阳笑了笑“不要”

巨物又在被干的软热的穴内狠狠抽插了起来，金辉映被做的意识恍惚的时候，感觉到柳太阳将肉棒拔出来，空虚的感觉一下袭了上来，乳白的精液往外流痒得的难受，只不过柳太阳果然不会放过他，尺寸可能是最大的按摩棒被捅了进去，和前面绑缚睾丸的束缚器又一起震动起来，圆硕的龟头对准了他的脸，还坏心的摩蹭着，金辉映有些难受的侧过头，又被插得舒服，可是第二波快感来的太快让他难以承受，  
热热的肉棒顶着他的嘴唇，又射出浓白的精液，射了一脸

柳太阳摸到金辉映身下的按摩棒随着金辉映第二次高潮狠狠地抽插，金辉映前后都流的到处都是，已经射过一次的阴茎颤颤的射了第二次，前列腺被饱涨的感觉填压着，有种要失禁一样的感觉，柳太阳搂着金辉映坐起来，金辉映膝盖都有些发红，靠在柳太阳胸膛前

“宝贝，你搞得好脏啊”

金辉映的眼睛真的很好看，养尊处优的皮肤白皙又滑嫩，柳太阳掐了他腰一把“以后还随不随便调戏人”，金辉映没力气的垂下头，他小腹饱胀的微鼓起来，柳太阳伸手按压着觉得好玩，按摩棒也收收缩缩的，金辉映使尽全身力气一口咬在柳太阳宽阔的肩头，柳太阳也不气，毫不犹豫的拔了按摩棒换上肉棒又插了进去，做到穴口打出一圈白沫来，金辉映整个人就是纵欲过度的好例子

金辉映被柳太阳的体力气的要死，迷迷糊糊睡着了男人还在他身上动作着，“我该不会要因为做爱死掉吧” 睡着之前只有这个念头

柳太阳又内射了一次金辉映，看精液流出来就莫名不爽，拿按摩棒又堵住了穴口，金辉映后面插着根嗡嗡振动的假阴茎还是迷迷糊糊睡着了，柳太阳拿纸巾擦了擦精液体液的混合物，把金辉映抱到沙发上，盖了毯子。  
接通了打过来的电话，

“少爷，实在对不起，求您不要辞退我，我今天不小心放进去的那位客人......我没想到那个房号。。”

柳太阳摸了摸金辉映的睡熟的脸“没关系，你这个月加工资，但下次就没这么简单了”

然后挂了电话，满意的看了看金辉身上青紫交错的吻痕，和欢爱过后的痕迹，谁让这个小少爷长得太漂亮了”  
金辉映一觉睡醒觉得自己像是被大象踩了一脚浑身都痛，腿间的皮肤被磨的发红，他恍惚的坐起身往床下走，才发现哪里不对，腿软的厉害直接跪倒在地上，还有半截在外面的按摩棒一下捅到底，

“啊！”金辉映一张口声音沙的厉害甜腻的自己恶心，他看到床上有个男人坐起来，头发有些凌乱但一股养尊处优的气息，还有些懵的看着他，金辉映深吸一口气把按摩棒拔出来，精液就一下子往外流出，像是失禁了一样，

他羞愤又哆哆嗦嗦扶着墙站起来，床上的男人侧躺着支着头看着他

金辉映怒火中烧扑上床压着柳太阳给了一拳，柳太阳也不气，“这一拳我确实应该被你打。”翻身将金辉映压在身下，“打完后，你要不要考虑以后跟我，在床上打架。”捏了捏金辉映昨晚被宠爱红的乳头

金辉映挣扎了几下就自我放弃了，其实现在回想起来，昨晚确实是自己活这么多年来最爽的一次性爱，柳太阳笑了，“你知不知道，我第一眼看到你就想亲你，特别是你嘴这么犟，我真想亲的你说不出话来。”金辉映翻了个白眼，刚要骂脏话就被亲的发懵了

金辉映跟柳太阳就这样保持着炮友和恋人之间的暧昧关系。

一个月后 ，金辉映跟朋友开完通宵party回家，就被父亲摁头拎去见父亲公司的合作伙伴，金辉映漫不经心的低头玩手机，直到听到那个在床上让自己感受过无数次快感的声音，他错愕的抬起头，父亲拍着他的肩说“你要跟太阳多一起学习，人家可是青年才俊”

“卧槽？”金辉映没忍住爆了个粗，“柳太阳，你可以啊”  
柳太阳微笑着看着他，金辉映脑后被父亲猛拍一下“臭小子，会不会好好说话”

金辉映张了张口觉得柳太阳真是衣冠禽兽这个词的代言人。

让金父欣慰的是，金辉映这次真的有听他的叮嘱，认真的向柳太阳学习，两个人相处的很好，三天两头的去柳太阳公司，不是柳太阳接他，就是他自己跑去。  
只是总是第二天才回来，很疲惫的样子。金父心想孩子实在是辛苦了，难得听了他的话，就没管过金辉映。

问柳太阳金辉映学的怎么样，柳太阳就说了句让他有些摸不着头脑的话“其实叔叔，泳均不学也可以的，我可以不需要他学”

他应该不知道，没说出来的后半句是。  
“我会养他一辈子。”


End file.
